The present invention generally relates to covers for protecting target sights. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cover to protect a target sight of an archery bow.
It is know to have target sights mounted to an archery bow. The target sight is usually a sight surrounded by a open circular body. The circular body is usually attached to a mount which connects the circular body to the archery bow. There are protective covers on the market which attach to the circular body to protect the fragile components of the sight. Most of these protective covers thread into the circular body. The problem with the current protective covers is that the threads of the protective cover and circular body are fine. Archers remove and reinstalled the protective cover on many occasions and it is very easy to strip or cross-thread the fine threads. What is needed is a system which allows removal and reinstallation of the protective cover with out the use of threads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which allows removal and reinstallation of a protective cover on a target sight with out the use of threads.